


Blueberry Lube

by hunnitea



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Breasts, F/M, Flavored Lube, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Large Breasts, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25431838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunnitea/pseuds/hunnitea
Summary: Canada has a favour to ask of Ukraine. It goes well, of course.
Relationships: Canada/Ukraine (Hetalia)
Kudos: 16





	Blueberry Lube

Despite being largely raised by France, Canada wasn't exactly smooth when it came to anything sexual – talking or otherwise – which was why when he came to Ukraine to ask her for a certain favour, Ukraine had stilled in shock.

“Eh, I'm sorry— I figured you'd appreciate a more blunt approach, I'm sorry! I shouldn't have gone and asked like that,” he'd stuttered out, face beet red as he distanced himself from his girlfriend.

Ukraine quickly shook her head. “No, no,   
shanovni, I was just surprised! I don't mind at all!”

Canada bowed his head, his voice a quiet mumble. “You don't?”

Ukraine gave him a reassuring smile and gently pushed him back onto the bed, pulling his legs towards her until he was sat at the edge. She shuffled on her knees, unbuttoning her shirt as he undid his trousers. His breath hitched and he felt his cock throb between his legs, hardening in overeager anticipation. Ukraine licked her lips as she slid her hand up Canada's thigh, moving his hand out of the way. He lifted his hips up clumsily and Ukraine swiftly pulled his jeans down to his knees. The pleasing shape of his erect cock sloped to the inside of his right thigh, and he shuffled anxiously. He whimpered softly when Ukraine dragged her index finger up his length. When she leaned in to mouth at it through the fabric of his boxers, he let his head fall back on his shoulders with a loud groan.

“Fuck– Ukraine,” he moaned, eyes screwed tightly shut. He bucked his hips up in search for more of the delightful warmth that was her mouth, but she merely chuckled and pulled her head away.

Ukraine smiled fondly up at him. “Lift your hips again, please.”

Momentarily dazed, it took Canada a moment to fully register what she'd said, and he abruptly raised his hips once more. Giggling, Ukraine pulled his boxers down and bit her lip at the exposed, throbbing length that greeted her. Pearlescent beads of pre-cum gathered at the tip, and she couldn't help but stare as she dragged her hand across it. A strained whine left Canada's throat at the sensation and his eyes opened again to look down at her on her knees. She gently took the head into her mouth, sucking lightly as she hollowed her cheeks. Canada practically mewled; a long, high-pitched noise that seemed unfit for his position. Though he hated to admit it (or be told about it at all), he was oddly vocal during sex – not that Ukraine ever complained. When she told him she found it endearing, he merely grumbled under his breath and buried his face in the crook of her neck.

“Mmh– Ukraine, you know I– ah!– l-love when you do this, but...” His cheeks heated up and he turned his head, feeling her adoring gaze on his face. “...you know I want something different tonight.”

Smiling, Ukraine nodded and shrugged off her unbuttoned shirt, focusing on removing her bra next. She reached back and, with all her expertise, swiftly unclasped it. Humming softly to herself – much to Canada's delight; he loved to hear her sing – she let the straps fall down to her elbows before she properly removed it, chucking the discarded item of lacy clothing on the floor. She turned her head and reached for the bedside drawer where she retrieved a small bottle of blueberry-scented lubricant. For whatever reason, Canada seemed to enjoy that specific scent the most, so they'd buy it again whenever they could (not that Ukraine minded at all, she found it rather sweet).

Ukraine spread the lube around on her fingers, warming the blue-tinted substance up before coating Canada's cock with it. His breath hitched and his hips bucked, soft moans pouring out from between his lips. Deciding it'd probably make things easier to smother her cleavage with lube too, she pumped some more out of the bottle and gently spread it between her large breasts.

Shuffling forwards, Ukraine arched her back just slightly and gazed up at Canada with lust-darkened blue eyes. The Canadian smiled lovingly at her and bit his lip, reaching down to grasp his cock as she pressed her tits together around his dick. Mouth opening in a silent moan, Canada's eyes shut in pleasure at the feeling of soft mounds of flesh smothering his engorged member. It felt heavenly – far better than what he'd actually expected. As he bucked his hips upwards, Ukraine gently suckled the tip of his cock when she could reach it, and Canada almost screamed. The combined sensations of his member being pressed into a wet, warm softness and the attention of her talented tongue on the tip of his cock, eagerly licking away the beads of pre-cum that had gathered there were more than enough to send waves of arousal throbbing through his abdomen.

“Ngh– haah– Ukraine, oh God! I love you, l-love you so much, fuck, don't stop, please!” His voice was a mess, high and hoarse from his near-constant moaning. He could feel Ukraine smile against his cock when he thrusted upwards again, and he was gasping for air with the greed of a drowning man. He felt similar, in a way; being overthrown by furious waves of white-hot pleasure over and over again, the sheer need and want and desire crossing all rational thought from his mind; oh, yes, he was drowning, but in the best way possible.

Warmth flourished within his abdomen, and he felt his climax rapidly approaching. It was almost embarrassing how quickly Ukraine could make him melt, how easily she could make him want to do nothing more than scream his pleasure to the world.

“Mmh, you taste amazing, darling – like blueberries, of course,” she whispered as she squeezed her breasts even tighter around Canada's cock. His thrusts were getting sloppier by the second, indicating his oncoming orgasm.

His back arched and he roughly tangled a hand in Ukraine's soft blond hair, baring his throat as he opened his mouth in a silent scream. Cum spurted out from his cock, coating his lover's neck, breasts and chin. Thighs trembling, he stayed still for a moment as he gasped for breath, and he fell back on the bed away from Ukraine.

Crawling next to him, Ukraine dipped her fingers in the cum on her collarbone and gently licked it off, maintaining eye contact with Canada as she did so. His face flushed red and he rolled over to bury his face in the sheets.

Ukraine giggled sweetly. “Sorry, darling. Am I embarrassing you?”

“No,” Canada replied, voice muffled against the duvet. “I... I kinda liked seeing you do that.”

“So, was it as good as you hoped?”

Canada lifted his head, looking at her with a bright grin on his face. He nodded, and she leaned down to nuzzle the crook of his neck.

“I'm glad,” she murmured as she planted a kiss to the top of his shoulder.

“What about you?” Canada asked, elaborating when Ukraine tilted her head in mild confusion. “Do you want me to do something for you in return? I don't mind.”

“Do not worry, I'm alright for now. Let us sleep, yes?”

He shuffled up farther on the bed, wiggling under the covers and patting the empty space next to him in a wordless invitation. She flashed him a loving smile and swiftly joined him, her hands against his chest as he nuzzled his nose against her hair.

“I love you,” she whispered, but it seemed he was already drifting off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for any possible grammar/spelling mistakes (and also for how short this is haha). I absolutely adore CanUkr so you should probably expect more of it in the future :)


End file.
